Latin name of the genus and species: The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium. 
Variety denomination: The new and distinct Chrysanthemum plant is hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Gedi Two Cor.xe2x80x99
The new cultivar is a product of hybridization of a female parent Chrysanthemum plant variety xe2x80x98Gedi One Terxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,885) and a male parent Chrysanthemum plant variety xe2x80x98Dark Veriaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,215). The new cultivar was discovered and selected by the inventor in September 1995.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by apical tip cutting and meristem tissue culture was performed in Oxnard, Calif. and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.
The cultivar xe2x80x98Gedi Two Corxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Gedi Two Cor.xe2x80x99 These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Gedi Two Corxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Chrysanthemum cultivar:
1. Decorative-type inflorescence,
2. Consistent flowering response to short days, blooming consistently after 46 days of short day length,
3. Free branching habit,
4. Yellow colored inflorescence at first opening which fades to white, with the center becoming about 18D at full bloom and with the inflorescence becoming completely white at fading,
5. Very uniform round growth habit, and
6. Large quantity of blooms per flowering branch.
Plants of the new cultivar are similar to plants of the female parent variety, xe2x80x98Gedi One Terxe2x80x99 in most horticultural characteristics, however plants of the new cultivar have fewer ray florets and a smaller diameter inflorescence than plants of the female parent variety. Plants of the new variety also naturally bloom later than plants of the female parent variety.
Plants of the new cultivar are similar to plants of the male parent variety, xe2x80x98Dark Veriaxe2x80x99 in most horticultural characteristics, however plants of the new cultivar have ray florets of a different color and are taller than plants of the male parent variety. Plants of the new cultivar also naturally bloom earlier than plants of the male parent variety.
In comparison to the commercially available variety xe2x80x98Gedi Woxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,259), xe2x80x98Gedi Two Corxe2x80x99 blooms one to two weeks earlier naturally and has a decorative type inflorescence, more ray florets per inflorescence, and more inflorescences per flowering branch.